The Winter Needs Some Spice
by IcedSaki3314
Summary: Corey left Peaceville because of family matters, leaving Laney with nothing to do, that is, until her mom decides to make her take bass lessons. Her mentor however, is the hated Lenny from the Newmans. Lenny x Laney fanfic. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Lenny x Laney fanfic! Not sure if this will be a series or just a one-shot, also I'm trying out a new way to tell the story.**_

_**Laney's POV**_

Corey was currently away at Italy with Trina because of family matters. That left me with nothing to look forward to for 3 months. Since there was no Corey there was no band practice. I just spent most of my time wandering the park.

Today was no exception for me. Right after school I dumped my backpack at my house and walked to the nearby park. Fall was ending and it should start snowing soon. I started kicking a stone around until I heard the sound of acoustic guitar. It sounded nice compared to the silence in the park. I decided to look for the source.

The source however, did not make me happy. It was the Newmans practicing. That ruined whatever respect I had for the song. The sight of them practicing made me wish for Grojband's usual band practice. Since there was nothing else for me, I went home.

When I entered the house my mom was there at the kitchen table. Without looking up from a pile of mail mom said, "Welcome home." I didn't bother answering though, I just continued trudging up the stairs. That was when "Mrs. Penn" looked up from the mail. Dark circles underlined her eyes as susal.

"You seem more depressed lately, sort of lazy too. Are you alright?" she asked with worried eyes.

"Nothing mom, just a typical day." I replied.

"Well just so you know, I signed you up for some bass lessons." she added.

That was when I started to actually pay attention. "What?"

"You heard me, bass lessons. You haven't touched that thing in a while. A friend of mines has a son who plays bass too. He's coming over at five to teach you."

"Mom! I can play bass just fine, you didn't have to do that!"

"Well just get ready, I'm leaving for work now so do your best. Make sure you treat him well or else it's good bye Grojband!" With a sigh she walked up and left the house.

"That psychotic woman…" I mumbled. First Corey leaving and now this. At least I finally have something to do.

Just as she said the doorbell rang at exactly five. "Coming!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs to reach the door. I opened the door to see my mentor bassist. My face fell. In front of me stood a person I never wanted to see. Lenny of the Newmans. Just great.

"Why are you here?!" I asked. "This better not be a bad prank by mom." I knew better though.

_**Lenny's POV**_

"Oh, wrong house." I muttered as I turned away from the door.

"Hey! I asked you a question you know!" Laney yelled. Jeesh, what a feisty girl. None of the girls in my band acts like that.

With a sigh I faced her. "I'm suppose to teach someone bass. My mom wanted me to do it for a friend's kid. Can I leave now?" I said. I was really wishing this wasn't going to the end the way I predicted it will.

Laney groaned. "Trust my mom to land me into this situation." she mumbled. She told me with a serious. "I think you're the one teaching me." There goes the one wish I _**actually**_ hoped would come true.

"I can't believe your mom landed me into this situation!" I said.

"I'm just going to ignore your choice of words and ask you to come in." Laney said as she opened the door a little wider.

"No way, I am not going inside your death trap of a house." I said. I was walking down the steps to her house until she yelled at me.

"Do you think I want you inside my house?! I'm doing this because I don't have a choice!" Laney yelled.

"What do you mean by 'no choice'?" She seemed to over exaggerate too much. That's why I hate this girl.

"Come inside and I'll tell you. Isn't it cold out there?" It took me a minute to decide. I _**was**_ freezing so I walked in. It was warm inside so I took off my thin jacket and set down the case with my bass in it.

"Do you want any hot cocoa?" Laney asked. She was already preparing it in the kitchen. Guess that settles it.

_**Laney's POV**_

I put the mugs of cocoa on the coffee table and plopped down on my favorite armchair. Lenny just sat across from me with one of the mugs in his hands.

"So….how's your band?" I asked awkwardly. Trying to talk with a guy other than my band-mates was harder than it looks.

"I'm not spilling any secrets so don't you dare try to pry them out of me." He answered resolutely. What a stiff guy, that's why I hate him so much. We just sat there for a while. It was warm and cozy in my chair so without meaning to my eyelids dropped a little.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping already." Lenny said as he broke the silence.

"Hey, aren't you the one that's suppose to teach me?" I said back. I grabbed my mug of cocoa and drank it. We just sat in silence again. I couldn't stand it anymore so I stood up and washed my mug in the kitchen. This had to be one of _**the**_ most boring yet annoying lessons in my entire life. When I came back inside the living room I found Lenny asleep.

_**Lenny's POV**_

When her eyelids started to fall a little I used that as a chance to tease her a little. Sure I was suppose to teach her but how am I going to teach person who already knows. I'm only going to admit it this time, but her bass skills are slightly better than mine. It was warm and cozy so pretty soon I was asleep.

_**Laney's POV**_

It was the perfect chance for me to draw on his face. I already had a marker in my hand but something made me stop. When the tip was nearly about to touch him I actually noticed his sleeping face in full detail. His breathing was quiet and his pale skin practically glowed. He was like Sleeping Beauty, just without the black hair and red lips. I was jumped when he suddenly turned and said something.

"Laney you hag….." he said in his sleep. Forget it when I said he was a male Sleeping Beauty, I'm going to make sure to scribble everywhere on his snow white skin that glowed like the moon. I went back up to my room and brought back a bunch of colored markers. Time to draw.

Before I started I took out my phone and took a picture of him. I couldn't help it, even though it made me feel _**way**_ stalker. "Enough with the stalling, just draw on him already!" I said to myself.

_**Lenny's POV**_

I woke up feeling really comfortable. Until I remembered I was inside Laney's house. I immediately checked for anything that Laney might have done to me. I _**know**_ she did something to me I just know it. Clothes are on. Hair isn't cut. I checked the mirror. I started laughing. And then I stopped. What am I doing, laughing at a prank my rival did to me?

She put some seriously red lipstick on me and then doodled the word "Grojband" everywhere. On top of my forehead was written "Snow White". What did that mean? I didn't bother to answer it though. I ran to a bathroom and washed off all the ink. Thank goodness it wasn't permanent.

I went back to where Laney was. She was sleeping soundly with her phone in her hand. I didn't mean to look but I saw a picture on the screen. It was a picture of me, sleeping. "Woah, she's a stalker." Was the first thing to come into my mind. And then I decided to take _**her**_ picture. I don't know where that came from but I just thought of it.

"I'll photoshop some things on to the picture and tease her with hit. I bet that was what she was thinking too." I said, trying to persuade myself this wasn't stalker-like at all. I found a marker on the table and was leaning down to draw on her face until I tripped. Yes, I_** tripped**_. Before I knew it I was on top of her and my face was very close to hers. She just had to wake up at that moment.

_**I guess this thing's continuing after all. Look forward to it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lenny's POV**_

I was about to get off of her until she did so, forcefully.

"What are you doing!" she screamed as she pushed me off of her. I have to say she is _**very**_ strong. When she pushed me, I felt like a jumbo jet hit me full-on,

"I know this looks bad but I can explain!" She didn't bother listening to me at all, she just threw the nearest pillow off of the couch at me.

"I fall asleep for five minutes and you _**assault**_ me!" she said heatedly. Another pillow was already in her hands.

"Let me explain you Grojband freak!" I grabbed her hand to prevent her from throwing the pillow. Just when I was going to explain I tripped again. Trust fate to mess up my life as usual.

_**Laney's POV**_

I was going to throw that pillow straight at his face until he grabbed me. That made me panic a little, so I tried to move back, until I felt myself falling. We landed on the hard ground with Lenny on top. My head was spinning so I guess I must've hit the coffee table a little.

"Ugh, what happened?" I said as I tried to sit up. Bad news, Lenny was heavy and I couldn't get him off of me. Good news, I think he was knocked out by the coffee table.

I just laid there, waiting for him to wake up. I was getting really warm underneath him. How come guys are so warm anyways? I go outside for 5 minutes and my hands are as cold as ice. Guys stay outside there for 1 hour and their hands are as warm as a cup of hot cocoa. People with boyfriends are lucky to have them hug and hold their hands. It must keep them so warm. After a few more minutes, I slipped into a hazy sleep.

_**Lenny's POV**_

When I woke up, my head felt worse than when Laney threw that pillow with the strength of a bear.

"Laney are you ok?" I asked as I tried to adjust my vision. When I saw her asleep below me I thought she might have been knocked unconscious by the coffee table. Just to be sure I checked her head for any bumps. Her hair smelled really nice, like green apples or something. My hand touched her forehead and found it burning hot.

I was worried that she might have overheated like a computer so I panicked. I leaned her against the nearby couch and attempted to remove her thick sweater. Sometimes even I laugh at my own stupidity.

_**Laney's POV**_

I was so warm until the weight above me moved. I didn't want it to move since it was nice underneath. I felt my body being moved a little and thought that it might just be my mom. When I felt cool air hit my stomach though, I immediately awoke. There was a vague figure in front of me so I punched it, hard.

I heard an "ow" and my vision focused. I saw Lenny sprawled on the ground, holding his stomach.

_**Lenny's POV**_

I was trying to lift her thick sweater until I saw her bare skin underneath. Don't blame me though, I thought she was wearing another shirt underneath! Before I knew it something hit my stomach at full force and I landed on my back.

_**Laney's POV**_

"Lenny! I can't believe you tried to assault me again!" I yelled. I was reaching for a pillow until he sat up painfully.

"Laney, would you just let me explain?" he asked. It looked like it hurt a lot so I let me speak.

"The first time you thought I assaulted you, I simply tripped over one of your stupid markers. After we fell I thought you overheated or something so I decided to try to take off your sweater. I didn't know you only had a sweater on."

"I do have a shirt underneath it! You just lifted both layers at the same time!" He gave me a look that said, "Seriously, I did something as stupid as that?" I nodded yes.

"Well I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I'm sorry too." I admitted. I guess he's just painfully unlucky and clumsy. Pretty decent guy when I think about it. He disrupted my thoughts.

"I need to get going. See you tomorrow." He stood up, grabbed his coat and left quickly. I just sat there and hugged a pillow. It wasn't as warm as he was.

_**Lenny's POV**_

I ran home quickly. That house will definitely lead me to my death one day, especially with _**her**_ living in it. I slowed down once I reached the block my house was on. I don't know why but my heart was beating really fast. "I guess it's just the run" I said to myself, but I knew better. My heart was already beating this quickly before the run.

I came inside to be greeted by my mom. "Lenny, welcome back, how was the bass lesson?"

"Just fine mom." I walked up the stair and realized that I left my bass at her house.


End file.
